Burial monuments are buildings provided with a vault, which is a chamber having a plurality of compartments or crypts each for receiving the body of a dead person in a coffin. These buildings also have adjacent rooms, for access by the public wishing to pay respect to the deceased persons in the crypts.
With time, the body of the dead person decomposes within the coffin, and fluids escape outwardly therefrom into the crypt. Such organic degradation produces stale air which must be evacuated from the crypt. Known systems include a series of vertical pipes communicating with the crypts at their bottom end and endwisely opening at their top end to outside ambient air about an outdoor riser or air gate. The stale air escapes freely, without any attempt to control pollution to nearby populations. These odors in ambient air is one reason why burial or interment monuments are buildings which are relatively isolated.
With ecology including air pollution being a major concern worldwide, such cannot remain the case forever.